User blog:Bendos the Silent/The Story of Accelerate - Parts 3 - 10
alright, between me getting bored of writing all the parts separately and some stuff at school I have to do, I'm just writing all the remaining parts in paragraphs and such. All except for parts 9 and 10, because they're my favorite parts in the story. Part 4: Showdown As she is congratulated by the other Mechtogan, Accelerate is challenged by Lightwave to a duel. The two are evenly matched, so Lightwave cheats, and somehow summons a small battalion of Haos Iron Dragonoids. Accelerate quickly knocks them out, grabs Lightwave's arms from behind, and kicks him hard in the back, ripping his arms clean off. Lightwave begs for mercy, but Accelerate finishes him off for tormenting his brothers. The other Mechtogan are enthralled, and cheer for Accelerate. Part 5: The Pain Inside Dragoon has completely fallen in love with Accelerate. He tries to express his feelings to her, but she remains oblivious. He decides to ask Nova for advice. Nova, who has hated Dragoon from the start, rages at him, and leaves. Dragoon goes into a small period of sadness. Nova, feeling bad for his actions, then reluctantly gives him the advice he needs. Part 6: Nightmare's Rise and Fall Time has passed, and Accelerate and Dragoon are now a couple. The other Mechtogan are in complete shock, and have no idea how this has happened. Meanwhile, a new Titan, Twilight, has joined the group, along with the Miserak Blackout. The two form an alliance with Evo, and plan to separate Accelerate and Dragoon. Soon after, Accelerate has had her first son, a Dreadeon. He is named Dread. Unlike most Dreadeons, Dread is afraid of almost anything that moves. Twilight's rage towards Accelerate and Dragoon's relationship increases. So, the trio strike. Dread is struck down secretly. Accelerate's heart is broken. Dragoon is in utter shock, and trying to figure out who did it, but no evidence is shown. Part 7: The Samurai's Star Dragoon pressures Blackout enough, that he retrieves the information he needed. He confronts Twilight, along with Titan Z. Twilight engages them both in battle. Dragoon and Titan Z are quickly beaten down by the sheer force of the superior Mechtogan. Finally, Twilight unleashes his final attack against Titan Z. Accelerate, who hears the racket, enters the arena. Dragoon, who doesn't realize that Accelerate is there, launches himself in front of the attack, and is disintegrated. As an act of pure vengeance, Accelerate unleashes so much energy, another Mechtogan, a Silent Strike, appears. The Silent Strike, combined with Titan Z's power, defeats Twilight, who accepts defeat, and leaves. Part 8: Evo's Curse The Silent Strike, now named Samurai, is identified as Accelerate's second son. He is much bolder than Dread, and has a lot more power. Meanwhile, Blackout and Evo plot to destroy Samurai as they did with Dread. Secretly, Blackout attempts an attack on Samurai, but he is apprehended by Accelerate before he can find Samurai. Accelerate threatens to destroy him if he doesn't tell her where Evo is. Blackout doesn't respond, so Accelerate does away with him. Accelerate searches for Evo, but too no result. Part 9: Rampage This part and part 10 will be written like the first three parts. 'Nuff said. Samurai: (walking down a hall, twirling his star with his hand) I had a brother...and he was killed... (shakes head) so confusing. Vortex: (walks up to hand) S'ok bro, Twilight and Blackout have both been punished. There's no way they can harm you. Samurai: Not them. It's just...I wish I could've met my brother. Vortex: I don't think you would have liked him. Samurai: (sticks his star into Vortex's arm) SHUT UP! NOW! Vortex: o-o ok, geez. Samurai: -_-" leave me be. (walks off) Vortex: >.> In the Battling Arena... Accelerate: (striking down hologram after hologram) RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Venom: (watching) Chill, everything's all right. Accelerate: ALL RIGHT?! My husband and one of my kids are both DEAD. THANKS TO EVO. I WILL KILL HIM!!! (activates, and destroys a dozen holograms at once) Venom: o_o I'm sorry, just trying to help. Accelerate: (suddenly calmer) I know, but the pain...it hurts so much to know most of my family is gone... Venom: (jumps down) Well, talk to me if you need any help. Accelerate: Thanks. Venom: :D :D :D (walks away) Accelerate: (suddenly sees a tail flash under the stands) ...who's there? (scuttling sounds are heard) Accelerate: ...Mantis? Bulk? Who's out there? (a head pokes out, revealing to be Evo) >:D Accelerate: o-o YOU! Evo: You're weak, Accelerate. Your whole family is weak. You should be nothing more than dust. Accelerate: I could say the same for you. Evo: Y u no die? Accelerate: Because unlike you, I have a reason to live. (activates, and fires at Evo) Evo: (dodges) So slow, for an Accelerak. Accelerate: grr... (completely demolishes the stands, each going up like atomic explosions) Evo: (out in the open) That all you got? Accelerate: Die, cockroach. (visor glows once, and sharp blades slide out of nearly every part of body) Evo: O_O (GONE BISH!) Accelerate: (lets out a war cry, and charges after Evo) Evo: (scuttles outside, Accelerate right behind him) Bulk: (looks over) duuuuuuuuh? Evo: (stands in front of Bulk) WELL?! Accelerate: (eyes narrow, and each blade slashes forward) Evo: >:D (dodges, and the blades catch Bulk) Accelerate: (drags blades in, and a chainsaw comes out of her torso) Bulk: O_O_O_O_O (grinded to pieces) Vortex: (watching) o-o YOU B*TCH! Accelerate: (turns, snarling) Vortex: :| (GONE!) Accelerate: (turns, and runs after Evo again) Mantis: (sitting outside, as Evo runs past) What's going o- o_o WTF?! Venom: SHE'S ON A RAMPAGE! MOVE! (Blackout, Twilight, Titan Z, Mantis, and Vortex all block Accelerate's path) Accelerate: (blades begin scraping the ground) Mantis: (activates) Stand strong! She's not herself! Samurai: (rushes out) MOTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Accelerate: (turns to him) o-o Samurai: You've got to stop! Evo: (suddenly in front of Samurai) KEEP GOING YOU BISH! LET OUT ALL YOUR ANGER! Accelerate: (visor glows again) EVO! I WILL DESTROY YOU! Samurai: o_o (gets the out) Mantis: (steps in front of Accelerate) Accelerate, I don't want to hurt you, but- Accelerate: (catches him with blades) Titan Z: o-o NO! MANTIS! Mantis: (grinded to pieces) Samurai: o-o EVO! Evo: >:D (runs off) Accelerate: (charges after him) Samurai: That's it. (takes off his star, and hurls it after Evo) Evo: (hit by the star) O_o (falls down) gawd, y u no dai bishez? Accelerate: (stops) You. Must. Die. (blades extend, grabbing Evo) Evo: o-o Accelerate: (finishes him off) Evo: x-x Samurai: Mother. Accelerate: (slowly deactivates every blade, and appears to go to sleep) Samurai: o-o... Titan Z: (steps forward) That took a lot of her energy. Hopefully she's... Samurai: D: EVO!!! Vortex: (picking up Bulk's dead body) How could she... Samurai: She wasn't herself. Attack her, and you'll feel the sting of my blade. Vortex: o-o Samurai: Whatever she's going through, she'll have to go through herself. Part 10: Dream World To be written soon. Category:Blog posts